


Next Time

by orphan_account



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, I need your prayers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hansol didn't want to talk to anyone. More than anything, he didn’t feel ready to talk to B-Joo. Who was the dongsaeng to make him?Apparently, Byungjoo would get his way...kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t planning a smut, but here it is. Also, no, this isn't safe, but you should be! Stay careful and healthy!

Everyone has those days, right? Hansol was in one of those moods that the most of the members had a hard time pulling him out of. The other members had taken to calling it a dog mood because of the sharp snappy coments that seemed to get harsher as the day went on; there was really only ever one person he wouldn't be positively horrid to. Which was why, like every other time this had happened, B-Joo was tossed, somewhat forcefully, into a room with him. The door was locked, much to Hansol's dismay, with the promise of food when Hansol was okay again.

It wasn't that Hansol actually minded being locked in a room. It was the fact that B-Joo was there. It didn't matter that he got along with the younger, that was part of the problem.

Years of being next to him, so close. it wasn't enough. It was never enough. It didn't matter how many hugs or how trusting Byungjoo was with Hansol, he always wanted more. Everything was always too little and too much at the same time.

Ever since Jenissi left, it feels like it's gotten worse. Even if the camera wasn't around the members knew the best place to look for Hansol was around B-Joo. Hansol practically hung off the younger, begging himself to grow a pair that he wasn't born with and confess. So he sat close to the one who was always there when others had left, but now Hansol was just upset because not only had they lost another member, but he couldn't work up enough courage to tell Byungjoo how he felt. And with an angry grumble he stomped to his bed to find a position that he could hide his face without suffocating himself.

"So... what's going on? You've seemed a little down lately." And there it was. The reason Hansol had fallen so hard for his band mate. The careful words he used when he got like this. Like he was walking towards a frightened animal.

"Nothing," he said, praying that he didn't push it further.

B-Joo sighed heavily and took a large step to his hyung, who was currently sitting on the bed. "I'm not convinced in the slightest."

"Well I don't have another answer for you," Hansol snapped.

Another sigh.

"Hyung, please? I deserve more." Hansol scoffed and threw his head back, eyes closing. Before Hansol could stop it, his mattress dipped under a new weight and B-Joo's shoulder hit his own.

"What do you think you're doing, Byungjoo?" Hansol's eyes popped open when a hand pushed against his forehead. After a moment Byungjoo began poking the elder, earning a yelp when his fingers found a bruise on his left leg. "Bungjoo! What are you doing?" His hands flew to grab the younger's wrists as he tried to push the leg of his shorts to his hip. Hansol could not handle having his hands that close.

"I'm trying to figure out what's making my hyung so grumpy," he said, placing Hansol's hands at his sides. B-Joo locked eyes with the elder while he moved the hem of his shorts up so he could see the baseball sized bruise on the top of his thigh. "What did you do?"

"I just ran into a doorknob..." He trailed off, hoping that Byungjoo wouldn't press for more.

"That must have hurt." Hansol figured it was his lucky day. Until Byungjoo's fingertips began tracing along the purple edges of the bruise.

Hansol bit his lip and rested his head against the wood head board, begging for this to be another dream. He could feel himself getting hard and it didn't matter how he tried to distract himself. Byungjoo's palms splayed on Hansol's leg, left hand just a little too high on his inner thigh.

"Hyung," Byungjoo's voice was deeper than usual, making Hansol's breath get heavier. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

"Byungjoo. Please," at this point, Hansol didn't know what he was asking, but he knew he needed the younger to do something.

"Please what?" Hansol whimpered because he just couldn't today. He needed something to stop, whether it was B-Joo or his hard on.

"I don't know, just-" Hansol had no more words left when Byungjoo ran his hands over his bulge. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, just to keep in the lewd moan and replacing it with a desperate groan. Hansol fisted his hands in the sheets.

"Oh. Maybe you want help with this?" Byungjoo smirked as he pulled at the fabric of Hansol's underwear letting it snap back into place and earning a strangled moan. "I'll take that as a yes," he whispered, slipping a hand under the fabric of his boxers. After a few lazy tugs, B-Joo removed his hand.

Hansol growled. "Byungjoo, don't-"

B-Joo's fingers hooked under both the waistband of his shorts and his underwear. He yanked them down in one swift motion, causing Hansol's erection to bob against the stomach of his shirt.

Hansol couldn't help but sigh in relief before hissing in pain when Byungjoo dug his thumb into his bruise. Hansol looked into his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hyung," B-Joo said, not sounding sorry at all. He slowly traced a finger along Hansol's jaw before lowering his lips to the dark mark. He mouthed it, beginning to move towards that place that would feel oh so good. Hansol had to stop him before they got carried away. He brought his hand to grab Byungjoo's hair and forced himself to drag the younger's head up to face him. He cataloged the moment to memory, never wanting to forget the dark, lust filled eyes and his deep red lips that were parted as he panted.

"I have to tell you something before anything else happens. I-"

"Hyung please don't tell me to stop. I love you, and I've wanted you for so long," Byungjoo's eyes were wide with honesty.

"I was supposed to confess first, idiot," Hansol whispered.

"What?" Byungjoo looked confused.

"I love you, but you suck."

A mischievous smile flashed across Byungjoo's face. "I fully plan to."

Hansol was convinced Byungjoo was an angel that played with demons. Everytime his lips reached the tip and his tongue pressed into his slit Hansol couldn't stop the way his hips thrusted into the younger's throat. B-Joo had a voice from heaven that sounded so sinful every time he pulled on his hair.

"Oh my-ah-Joo-wait-ah-" Hansol was trying to pull Byungjoo off before he came, and it wasn't working. In fact, it was making it worse. With every tug on his hair, B-Joo would moan, which as amazing as it felt, he wasn't going to be able to hold his orgasm for much longer.

"Joo, you gotta-AH!-I'm gonna-" Byungjoo almost let Hansol's erection free, but stopped to nip the tip. Hansol almost screamed Byungjoo's name as he came, barely managing to register B-Joo as he sank back down on Hansol, swallowing as his nose touched his elder's abdomen. When Byungjoo had swallowed the majority of Hansol's cum, he continued to bob up and down, milking him for all he was worth until Hansol's hands dropped back to the bedsheets, that could be considered moderately clean thanks to a particular boy who swallowed everything.

"Hyung, I know that you literally just came, but we really need to keep going."

Hansol let his eyes travel down to the length of B-Joo's body, stopping at the obvious bluge straining against his usually loose jeans. Hansol had never actually seen what Byungjoo was hiding in his pants, which made this moment even better. He pushed B-Joo's chest, trapping his hips between Hansol's thighs as Byungjoo's back hit the mattress.

"Since it's my turn, you have to stay still," Hansol said as leaned down. Now that Byungjoo had taken the edge off, he felt like he could take his time and tease the younger. He pressed his lips to Byungjoo's, letting his instincts takes over and swiped his tongue across B-Joo's pillow soft lips. A happy sigh left the younger's mouth as he let his hyung take full control of the kiss that was quickly escalating. Teeth and tongues clashed together in the best kind of chaos, making both of the men moan. Hansol shifted a hand behind him to slip a dry finger past his entrance. He groaned as he began to stretch himself open, too impatient to fully finish before he ground his half-prepared hole against Byungjoo's annoyingly clothed erection. A loud whimper of incoherent words begged Hansol to continue, to which he replied by slowly sliding the pants off, surprised when he found no underwear. He smiled coyly at B-Joo to ask, "Did you plan for this or something?"

Byungjoo just laughed, pulling his own shirt off before tugging Hansol's over his head. It really didn't matter that he had seen B-Joo shirtless before, he was still amazed by the tight muscles, even more so now because he could see everything. Hansol sat back on his haunches, looking at the perfectly clear skin. Bringing his fingers to trace random patterns into Byungjoo's hips, Hansol stalled, not sure how far B-Joo had gone in the past.

"Joo, how far do you want to go?" He knew the question wasn't exactly romantic or fun, but he never wanted the younger to feel like he had to do anything.

Byungjoo's hands gently slid around Hansol's waist, a serious mood falling over both of them. "As far as we can. I want all that I get from you."

"Then you're getting everything," Hansol scrambled to retrieve a half empty bottle of lube from his nightstand and coating Byungjoo's erection before guiding it into him. The slide was slow, but Hansol really couldn't go any faster due to the barely sufficient amount of preparation.

Byungjoo was moaning loudly and panting, fingers digging into the older's hips and watching as Hansol sank to sit on top of him for the first time. After a moment he shifted to lean down, surprising B-Joo who was unable to move because of Hansol's hands that were pushing his waist into the bed.

"Hyung," Byungjoo whined, writhing under Hansol's grasp.

"Say my name, Joo." Hansol needed this. He needed Byungjoo to say his name and want him, to need him.

B-Joo moaned, not trusting his voice to form a coherent sentence.

"Say my name," Hansol demanded, grinding down.

"Ah! Hansol," B-Joo shouted.

Satisfied, Hansol raised himself up before he dropped back down, eliciting moans from both boys. The older sat up before raising again, dropping down, moaning a little louder when Byungjoo grazed that wonderful bundle of nerves deep inside him. Hansol tried again, arching his back as he raised his hips, dropping back down and impaling his target spot on and moaning in pleasure. B-Joo thrust his hips up, chasing his release. Hansol stopped.

"Stay still, Babe." He all but whispered, voice raw. "Promise me."

Byungjoo nodded and Hansol ground down forcefully, waiting to hear the words. "I promise! I promise! Please Hansol!"

He felt so full, Byungjoo seeming to never miss his prostate as Hansol bounced on top of the younger. He found a rhythm to beat Byungjoo into himself, moans coming closer together. B-Joo's fingers wrapped around Hansol's erection that had come back, earning a particularly loud shout of pleasure.

"Hansol-ah-I'm gonna-" Byungjoo's voice choked off as Hansol came, walls clenching around the younger as cum painted their stomachs.

B-Joo expected him to pull off, or at least stop but he didn't. Hansol was bouncing even faster than before and it was too much. Byungjoo's vision flashed white as he came, painting Hansol's insides.

Hansol fell forward on B-Joo's heaving chest, panting hard. The younger threw his arms around his hyung and turned onto his side, dragging Hansol to lay beside him.

"I love you," Hansol whispered, kissing Byungjoo's cheek softly.

"I love you too," B-Joo said before he smirked. "And just so you know," Hansol's eyes opened tired lyrics, "next time I get get to cum twice."

Hansol chuckled and smacked Byungjoo's bare chest playfully before snuggling into him, planning to take a long nap. His eyes shot back open suddenly, and he wriggled in B-Joo's arms until he got a good hold around the younger's waist. The younger boy hummed, arms tightening around the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I love seeing your comments, but please, for the love of everything holy, leave the negative stuff in the deep dark hole it was created in.


End file.
